Interview With a Viral
by Al's Waiter
Summary: What if... Dot didn't win the game in Identity Crisis (Completed)
1. I

**Author's note:** This fic was inspired one way or another by three sources: _ReBoot_ episode Identity Crisis: Part Two, the movie "_Interview With a Vampire_" (Please note that I have not seen the movie and never intend to; kind of like _Titanic_ but for different reasons), and Joseph Conrad's novelette Heart of Darkness. This is an experiment in different writing styles and I also want to thank Koani again for making this great graphic for my fic. You're awesome Koani! Fic readers, please enjoy! 

**Disclaimer:** _ReBoot_ is property of Mainframe Entertainment Inc. I do not own them, I just enjoy writing and this was a cool idea that I couldn't pass up. Now that's out of the way, I hope you enjoy it. 

**Summary:** This is based on the "What if... Dot didn't win the game in Identity Crisis." Huh? You'll see. 

* * *

**Interview with a Viral**   


**I**

I turned the doorknob of the heavy wooden door and pushed it open. It whined in protest as I forced the hinges to move and swung the door to reveal a small interrogation room with two chairs on either end of the rough wooden table in the centre of the room. The darkness of the room seemed to swallow me up as I closed the door and turned on the spotlight lamp placed over the table. 

I sat on the far chair in the darkened room so I could watch the door for any movement. I waited. 

I took out a large pad of paper and a pencil and placed them in front of me. I then took out my data tape recorder in case I couldn't capture the interview fast enough on paper. I tapped my pencil quietly on the table as I waited. 

He said he would meet me here at this time for an interview. I hoped it was the right room for the meeting. Just as I though he wasn't coming, the door opened - creating a quieter version of the whine I had created - he walked in and took his seat at the other end of the table. 

He was tall, wearing a black leather jacket, black jeans, tall black boots and a red baseball cap with the brim turned backwards. Atop the cap, a green and black icon sat reflected the light of the sole lamp in the room. His skin was a dull green. His fingernails were grey and his hands were fidgety. He leaned forward into the light, revealing his face. His eyes were a deep violet and across his right eye, a white scar was clearly visible. Short one day stubble lay under his nose and on his left ear, a gold hoop earring hung. But his oddest feature was a bar code in the middle of his forehead. 

We both sat in silence for several nanos, just staring across the table at each other; neither of us moved. It was if neither of us dared to move. 

After about five nanos, I decided to start and break the silence that had held us; I asked him his name. 

"Enzo Matrix" he said quietly and then fell silent again, as if hearing his voice speaking his own name was foreign to him. 

I then asked if he had any family; any parents? brothers? sisters? He shook his head. "All nullified." He answered. I gave him my condolences. 

I didn't really know where to begin the interview so I asked him to tell me about anything. Anything that he wanted to get off his chest and out into the open. 

First he told me about his father; the man Enzo had admired until the day his father was nullified. Then he told me about his sister; the young girl that was forced to grow up too quickly and take care of him. Then he told me of Guardian 452; the Guardian who had accidentally arrived in Mainframe, Enzo's home system and protected the inhabitants from the two virus that had stationed themselves there. 

As he began to talk more freely, I asked if I could record him on my data recorder because I was having a hard time keeping up; he said he didn't mind. I prepared the tape inside the tiny machine, made sure that Enzo was ready, pressed record and he began. 

"As I look back on the past hours of my life filled with danger and events that a young sprite should never have to go through, I sometimes wonder how I ever survived. The things that I've seen, heard and experienced would be unbelievable if I hadn't witnessed the events myself; they were horrific. Fortunately I got used to them; one _can_ get used to anything, you know. 

"When I really think about it, all the trouble started when Dad was nullified along with all the other sprites in the system. It was his fault of course - I've come to realize and accept it now. 

"When I was young, having no sprite friends my age to play with was something that was always looming over my head, but I tried not to think about it most of the time. Bob and Dot tried to involve me in whatever they were doing as much as possible but deep down inside, I always knew they were just humouring me. 

"The last happy memory that I have of the three of us was my first birthday; I don't think I had more fun in one day. It was my first birthday party ever. 

"It was my only birthday party ever. 

"The trouble all began that one second when... 

"The giant purple game cube stood deep in the middle of Wallstreet sector, concealing what game it was and who was in it from all who were outside; I was outside, but I knew Bob would be in the game if he could help it. 

"I sat in Dot's Diner glaring at Cecil, my sister's help; he was being obstinate again and was refusing to get me an energy shake. "I am not a vaiter!" he'd yell at me, then say 'I am in charge of zis establishment vhen Madam Matrix iz not 'ere!' 

"I don't know how many times I _reminded_ him that I was Dot's brother after all, so _I_ should be in charge, but he never listened to me. Even when Dot was right there in the diner; why would he listen to me without her. 

"I was getting my own energy shake when I heard the system voice. "Game Over..." _Good,_ I thought. _Bob and Dot can come back to the diner, buy me chips and tell me how the PID transfer went; just like Dot promised_. But the system voice wasn't finished. "...the User wins..." 

"I stopped. _The User wins?_

"The system voice repeated itself in the same emotionless voice. Suddenly I hoped that Bob and Dot _hadn't_ been in that game. They probably hadn't; Bob always won the games anyway. They'd be back soon. 

"Just then a vidwindow opened right in front of me; it was Phong and he didn't look so good. 'Enzo, come to the Principal Office and quickly! I have to tell you something." 

"I asked if I should wait for Bob and Dot since they were due to return any nano. 

"'No, Enzo. Please come now. It is very important.' 

"On my way to the Principal Office, I looked toward Wallstreet; the whole sector was off-line. The unfortunate sprites who had entered the game when it first dropped now crawled away from it as mindless, energy sucking nulls. I shuddered at the thought of being in a game and knowing that you were going to lose... knowing your final fate and that there was no known cure. 

"When I got to the Principal Office, Phong was waiting for me; his face was drawn and sad looking. I asked him what was wrong. When he hesitated in telling me, I began to sense something was up and that it wasn't good. 

"'It's Bob and Dot..." he began but stopped again. A knot began to form in my stomach. Something was really bad; I'd never seen Phong act this way before. I told Phong to continue to tell me. 'Bob and Dot were in that last game.' he informed me. 

"The knot that had fully formed in my stomach was replaced by a nausea that caused me to try and hold it down. 

"My two best friends; my sister... and my hero... were gone. All of my family was gone; Dad, Dot... I never knew my mother. I was the only Matrix left. I felt sick. 

"I _was_ sick. I choked and gasped for air as my stomach heaved. I leaned over the edge of the Principal Office and had a birds eye view of the Mainframe Archives... and other stuff. The nausea was coming fast. 

"After my stomach was finished emptying itself of its contents, I tried to spit the horrible taste from my mouth. Phong was behind me, rubbing me back and trying to calm my nerves. 

"'It's okay, Enzo.' he said repeatedly. 'It's okay.' 

"_No it's not..._ I thought. _It's not okay._

"'Let us go inside.' Phong's voice was steady and reassuring. I nodded, dizzily got to my feet and followed him in. 

"Deep inside the Principal Office, Phong and I tried to come up with a plan, but plans had never been one of my strong suits. I had never had to think up a plan to save Mainframe before; it was a new experience to me. Megabyte would not let this opportunity pass without him taking it. 

"He took it. We should have seen it coming. We should have been prepared. We should have... 

"But we didn't and then next thing we knew, Megabyte's troops were on the Principal Office front steps 'knocking' to get in. 

"We didn't even have a chance to put the shield up; it all happened so fast." 

Enzo paused. He reached into his jacket pocket and brought out a packet of cigarettes. He pulled out a slender white stick from the box and placed it between his lips as he returned the carton back into the deep leathery pocket. 

"Do you have a light?' he asked. I nodded and brought out my red lighter. As I lit the cigarette, the smoke wreathed around his head and disappeared out of the circle of light, mingling with the already hot and stuffy air. I placed the red lighter back into my jeans pocket and my gaze returned to the young sprite, waiting for him to continue. He sat silently for a nano, breathing in the thick smoke that poured out of the white stick. Just as I was about to turn off my data recorder to save the tape, he began again. 

"Viral troops entered the Principal Office, lead by Megabyte himself. I guess he wanted to be there with the Principal Office fell and Phong surrendered unconditionally. How Megabyte got to the central control room so quickly is beyond me. It may be the fact that everything from the time Phong told me that Bob and Dot were nullified to Megabyte breaking down the door leading to the room where Phong and I stood is all a blur.... I don't remember it all clearly but I do remember most of it; that's all that's important... right? 

"I'll never forget Megabyte's face when the doors flew off their hinges because of the beating he was giving them on the other side; it was full of... satisfaction. He wore a smug smile as he extended his claws to their full length and stepped toward Phong and I. 

"'I have waited a long time for this sprite.' Megabyte smirked as he spoke to Phong and maybe myself as well. 'I will enjoy this.' 

"Phong turned to me, horror written all over his face. 'Run Enzo!' 

"I didn't move. This couldn't be real. It couldn't. I looked back at Megabyte who was still advancing. 

"Phong in a final act of desperation, pushed me toward a secret exit in the wall. 'Run!' 

"I began to run, unsure of what else to do. 

"'Don't look back, Enzo! Just run!' Phong's voice was no longer strong and reassuring; it was full of fear and uncertainty. 

"The last voice I heard as I raced through the exit was Megabyte's; calling after me. Mocking me. 'Where do you think you can run boy? This is my system now!' His laughter seemed to echo in the dark passage-way, long after the door has shut behind me, but whether his laughter was really echoing in my head, I'll never know for sure. 

"I escaped the Principal Office and flew away as fast as I could on my zipboard. I headed toward the apartment that Dot and I had shared in Baudway. I grabbed several items, including a flashlight and extra batteries, a blanket and all the money I could find; it wasn't like Dot was going to use it anyway. 

"I knew Megabyte would have his troops come and find me, so I moved quickly. I went to the place that would be the last place he'd look for me, I hoped; Level 31. 

"The first place I went to was Al's since Al was one of Dot's many business partners. After I told Al and all the customers in the diner the situation at the Principal Office and that Mainframe was never going to be the same again, the diner emptied pretty quickly - leaving Al, his waiter and myself alone. 

"Al's waiter lead me upstairs to a small side room that was used for storage. I was told I could stay there, so long as I didn't delve into their supplies; I agreed. 

"So Al's became my new home. It wasn't bad. It was never really noisy, the customers kept to themselves, and I was free to come and go as I pleased. Not like I wanted to go anywhere for the first few days; I was mourning the loss of my sister and two closest friends. 

"I cried a lot then. So much in fact that I didn't leave the storage room. Al's waiter brought me energy shakes, but I didn't have much of an appetite." 

Enzo flicked the pepper coloured ashes from the stub of his cigarette into the clear glass ashtray in the centre of the table and snuffed the glowing end deep into the grey pile of ash. He exhaled deeply, breathing out the last of the white smoke from his lungs and rested his head in the palm of his right hand. 

"After the fourth day, with hardly having eaten anything, I emerged from my new living quarters drained; both physically and emotionally. I had cried myself out. Wrung out all the feelings and frustrations in the form of my tears and let them fall away into the pillow. 

"I was tired. I hadn't slept much during that time but I needed energy. 

"I walked down the stairs and toward the counter where Al's waiter sat fearfully. As I approached him, his face temporarily changed from fear to sympathy. 

"'Are you ready for a shake now?' he asked. I nodded. Al's waiter called back into the kitchen and received from Al the usual response of 'WHAT?' 

"After my shake, which Al had been saving for me, I went back upstairs to my room to try and get some sleep. As soon as my head touched the pillow, I was gone." 


	2. II

**II**

"I awoke the next morning, feeling good. Well... as good as could be expected in my circumstances. I felt like I could take on Mega-breath and his whole viral army by myself... and win. 

"After my breakfast I exited the diner; a little less cautiously than I should have. The darkness of the alleyway surprised me; Level 31 had never been this dark, but maybe I just thought that because Bob was always with me. I looked up and I could see amidst the tall buildings a small piece of sky; it was grey. Mainframe's sky was never grey... 

"I got on my zipboard and tried to stay between the buildings so not to be seen. 

"My first stop was Dot's Diner. Nothing had changed. Nothing... except that there were no customers. Even Cecil wasn't there. Fled away on a zipboard no doubt. 

"From my hiding place near the diner, I could see the Principal Office was being guarded by, at least ten - maybe more - viral ABCs. The large flying tanks patrolled around the spherical building. Probably getting dizzy by the looks of it. 

"I left Baudway, and made my way to Kits Sector and toward the docks. 

"The boardwalk along the energy sea was deserted; not a binome or number in sight. It unnerved me. The scene was almost surreal. 

"A piece of paper blew by me on a silent wind. I reached out and grabbed it; it was a sheet from someone's homework. Math problems were scrawled on the smooth surface and underneath each problem was a solution, whether it was correct or not. 

"No one was in school anymore. No one cared to give or get an education. Everyone was worried. About their survival. About their individuality. About being infected. 

"I let my hand drop to my side as I still held tightly to the paper with the math problems on it. 

"Math problems. Math solutions; whether right or wrong. 

"Mainframe problems. Mainframe needed a solution; the right one. 

"I backed up into the shadows and looked at the docks again. 

"Still there. Still empty. Still deadly quiet. 

"Mainframe used to be really busy. Now, after my tragic loss and Megabyte's gain, Mainframe had turned into a ghost system. It was creepy. 

"I finally let go of the math sheet, allowing it to blow in the wind currents again. It looked so free. So liberated. 

"I almost envied it, but, then I thought, it's just a piece of paper. It doesn't have feelings, emotions or family. 

"Then again, at that moment, neither did I. 

"I left the docks and headed to Bob's apartment to see if there was anything I could salvage. The apartment was silent. My feet padded on the soft carpet as I walked from room to room. In the bathroom, the white porcine seemed dull and cold. I checked in the medicine cabinet for anything that I could take back with me to Al's. I took several bottles of pills and stuffed them into my backpack. Bandages, antiseptic saves and rubbing alcohol found their way into my bag. 

"Bob's bedroom was fairly bare and didn't have much furniture or possesions. 

"I checked in the kitchen. I grabbed a few plates, mugs, sets of cutlery, one sharp knife and a few more odds and ends. In the fridge, I found a bottle of mustard, a half eaten can of spaghetti sauce and an expired jar of olives. No wonder Bob was always at the diner; he didn't have anything in his fridge." 

Enzo smiled a little at the memory. It seemed to me as if he hadn't smiled in minutes. He looked a little more relaxed than he did before. 

I glanced around the room. It seemed darker now then when I had first come in. Was the light fading? Or an energy drain somewhere? 

Or maybe it was just the mood in the room. The darkness and desolation of the sad tale was spilling out and filling this room... just like it had filled Mainframe. 

"After I left the apartment," he continued, "I flew back to my new home. Al was expecting me and had a meal for me. I ate it even though it was cold. I went back to my room and began organizing my things, trying to make it feel more like a living quarters instead of just a storage space. 

"I succeeded... a little. 

"Then I set myself to think of a plan of attack that was worthy of Dot. I didn't come up with one 'cause I fell asleep on my floor bed. 

"The next cycles were surprising uneventful. No one around me was captured, infected or even hunted. My life turned into a little more of a routine: getting up, eating breakfast, talking to the binomes that dared to come out for food about what was happening and what they had seen, eat dinner, talk some more, go to bed. 

"After the first cycle, I actually got a mini underground rebellion going. We got an information line moving, found out who was infected and who was not and food was distributed to those who needed it. Fortunately, Megabyte loved Al's food and allowed the food orders to continue to come in. 

"Plans of an attack were organized and set. Everything seemed to be moving in our favour. 

"But... that didn't last long. Megabyte's infection began spreading in the sectors. Names of sectors and binomes that had fallen made it to Level 31. 

"Emma C, Ol' Man Pearson, and my teacher, Ms Brodie were among the names. 

"The underground info line had to adjust every time someone new was infected. It was hard but we managed somehow. 

"As the cycles went on, more names were being deleted off the underground list and were added to the viral one. My army was disappearing to the enemy even before I could make my move. I had to act and soon. 

"The day before my attack to the Principal Office, I got up early to get my notes organized and to get the word out. I wanted to give the binomes enough time to prepare but also to allow the spontaneous of the attack to be effective. 

"I stayed in my room for a few microseconds to check and re-check my maps and diagrams, to be sure I wasn't overlooking anything. 

"When I was sure I had thought of every situation from every different angle, I emerged from my room loaded down with a small pile of read-me files and my well thought out maps of the Principal Office. On top of the pile was my sister's organizer. I had remembered her password from a few cycles before she was nullified and lucky for me, she hadn't changed it. I got several ideas and strategies from her detailed log book. I would have thanked Dot if she was still around. 

"I dumped the piles of files onto a table and walked up to the counter where Al's waiter sat. He handed me a shake and a plate of pancakes that were still hot. I sat in the booth surrounded by my files and began eating. 

"Halfway through my meal, Al's waiter groaned loudly and doubled over in pain. I jumped to see if I could help him but he put his hand up in a warning. 

"'Stay away.' he said. 'It's Megabyte. He's infecting my PID. Get out of here as quickly as you can!' 

"I stood there, not wanting to leave him. He had become a close friend during my stay there and I had grown to care for him. 

"But he was right. I couldn't stay there. I rushed upstairs and grabbed my things that were already packed in my knapsack, ran back downstairs and stuffed my read-me files into the top. I then grabbed my plate of food and bolted out of the front door. 

"Where was I to go? I had no idea; I just had you get out of there. I finally stopped running in a dark alley in Level 31. My heart was pounding in my chest. Pounding for two reasons: one - I had ran for five nanos straight and two - fear. I'll admit it, I was scared. I had just turn 10. I wasn't a man - just a kid with a grown sprite's job. 

"I tried to eat to keep up my strength. I wasn't easy. I had lost my appetite, so I forced myself to finish my breakfast. 

"I sat with my head in my hands for what seemed like microseconds. It all seemed helpless. How could I fight a tyrant who could infect anyone, anytime, anywhere without even being present to see it? 

"He could even have infected me at that moment. 

"I took off my red baseball cap that dad had given me and looked at my icon; it was still black and white - not infected. I breathed a sigh of relief, when there was a crash of trash cans in the neighbouring alley. I quickly put my hat back on, grabbed my bag and I cautiously went to investigate, leaving the dirty dishes where they were. 

"I peaked around the corner, not knowing what to expect. What I saw was my school mate, Cordy, searching through the trash cans for something to eat. At that moment, I wish I hadn't forced myself to finish my breakfast - that way Cordy would have something to eat. 

"I called him, causing him to automatically run and hide. I couldn't blame him; I'd probably do the same thing. When he saw that it was me, he joyfully but silently called out my name. I answered just a quietly. He was so glad to see me and I him. 

"While we hid behind a dumpster, Cordy told me what had happened to him since Megabyte's takeover. He told me three cycles into the the takeover, his parents were infected right in front of his eyes; first his mother, then his father. I was glad I didn't have to see Bob and Dot get infected. I still don't know how or if nulls think, but I guess Bob and Dot are lucky; even if they see Mainframe fall apart, Megabyte can't get to them. 

"I gave Cordy a snack from my pack and left him in the alley; he was as safe there as anywhere in the system. 

"I had other things to do. 

"I met up with Ms. Nully and Modem to get the word out about the attack and to be careful who the news was told to; Megabyte was still infecting. 

"In two micro-seconds, everyone was at their correct attack positions. We were few, about sixty in number against several hundred but we were prepared. 

"But it turned out not as prepared as Megabyte. It was as if he had expected the attack. 

"I couldn't believe it! In all my intricate plans and thinking I had the upper hand on Megabyte, I had forgot to place spies to find out what was happening at the Principal Office. Though I don't think I would have found anyone brave enough. 

"After the order of 'retreat' was called, Megabyte released a horde of viral ABC's and they all headed straight for me. 

"I flew as fast as I could on my zipboard, but compared to ABC's, it wasn't fast enough. In a desperate act to get away, I ducked in-between the buildings. Even then they found me, shot and broke my zipboard and chased me into a corner. 

"I couldn't escape. 

"I had no place to go." 


	3. III

**III**

"My feet felt like lead as I was escorted to Megabyte's throne room in the centre of the Principal Office. Virals with file lockers on all sides of me were marching at a steady pace; the rhythmic beat of their footsteps was very hypnotic. 

"As I entered Megabyte's throne room, I tried to keep my head up and my jaw set as to not give Megabyte the satisfaction of seeing me terrified; which is what I was. As I approached where the virus sat, I saw a proud smirk forming on his green lips. I knew what he was thinking. 'I've finally got him. This is the leader of the resistance Nothing can stand in my way.' and he was right. I knew the binomes were too scared and unorganized to do anything now. It's their nature to follow, not to lead. 

"I was two bits away from Megabyte, when he finally spoke. 'Hello, boy. The chase was fun but now It is time that it has ended.' 

"I said nothing. 

"Megabyte chuckled. He leaned over a control panel on the arm of his chair, pressed several buttons and a vidwindow popped up with every single file on me, my family, my schooling and grades, my hobbies, but worse of all, my PID code. My facial expression changed slightly with a silent expression of surprise and fear. I bit my lip. I knew what was coming, I just didn't know when or how. 

"The virus chuckled again as he looked at me. 'I've been reading up on you, boy. It was very informative.' 

"He turned his chair so he faced the window and leaned forward straining to see what was written there. 

"'Let's see...' he spoke quietly more to himself than to me. '...born in Twin City Hospital, grew up in Kits and later in Baudway. Went to school at Mainframe Elementary. Hmmm...' he actually smiled a little. 'Fairly good marks here boy. Wanted to be smart like your sister I'd expect.' He turned his head and looked at me. 'Yes, of course. How admirable.' 

"Without waiting for me to reply, he went back to reading my file. 

"'Oh dear. Here you got in a fight with a young binome boy, named Chipic. Called him "Box-boy". Now really Enzo, I am sure that was not necessary.' 

"I frowned. I hated it when anyone mocked me, belittled me. That fight had happened shortly after my parents had been nullified and I was still feeling the hurt and loss. 

"The vidwindow closed with a ping as Megabyte turned to face me. The smugness on his face was unmistakable; the time had come. 

"A hole opened up on the floor off to my left and a small platform rose up from the darkness revealing Megabyte's legs. As he was preparing for my infection, I had to act. What was I to do? I was surrounded by file lockers. 

"Wait. 

"File lockers. 

"Megabyte had finished putting himself together and made his way toward me. I wasn't watching him; I was staring intently at the file locker of the viral to my right. When Megabyte was three giant strides away, I lunged for the file locker and succeeded to in grabbing it out of his tiny hands. I immediately spun around and file locked the shocked binome. The five others were still trying to figure out how stupid I was being for trying something in the dead centre of Megabyte's stronghold with Megabyte only a few steps away - I had already come to terms with my desperate act of stupidity. I file locked three more virals and dodged the shot of the two remaining. 

"With lightning speed I had seen only a few times before, Megabyte leapt at me, knocking the file locker out of my clutches. In a single arm stroke, Megabyte struck me, sending me flying for nano-seconds then landed with a sickening crunch on my left arm. 

"I had broken it, but I hardly noticed, because at that moment, I was too aware of the pain in my right eye. I tried to open it, but all I saw was the blood. 

"I struggled to get up. I leaned on my bad arm and sat up listening to Megabyte's approaching footsteps. The pain was becoming almost unbearable now; the adrenaline was wearing off. 

"The sound of the footsteps stopped suddenly behind me and were replaced by an evil chuckle above me. 

"'It's useless boy. In mere moments, you will become mine. The resistance will die and Mainframe will be completely mine.' I slowly turned and looked up at the virus. 'A very admirable last try boy, futile but admirable - Bob would be proud... if he was was around that is.' 

"With that, he grabbed my throat with one of his massive claws, lifted me off the ground and placed the other onto of my icon. 'I could have infected you at anytime as I am sure you have seen before,' he gloated. 'The reason I had you captured was for the satisfaction of seeing the infection in person.' 

"Then it felt as if my entire body went limp. I felt numb from the neck down and my head felt as if it was going to explode. Megabyte's hand seemed to merge and pass through my skull. His claws seemed to grab hold of my brain and wouldn't let go. I tried to cry out... but I couldn't." 

Enzo stopped for a moment. Remembering the infection was hard on him. He began reaching for another cigarette, sighed, then placed the packet back without taking one out. He reached inside his jacket again and pulled out a small flask of blue liquid I/O, removed the lid and took a swig. 

"I felt my mind and my thoughts changing. I began thinking the way Megabyte wanted me to. I tried to fight it, but as he said, it was useless. The pain eased as he finished and I was slowly being enveloped by the blackness of unconscienceness. The only thing that I was aware of, was Megabyte dropping me to the ground. The last thing I remember was him ordering his binomes to take me the infirmary for medical attention. 

"When I awoke, I was aware that one of my eyes didn't open; I wasn't seeing in stereo. I slowly sat up. Gingerly, I reached up with my right hand and felt my right eye. There was a soft gauze patch over it. I wondered how much damage had been done to it, but there was nothing for it. It still hurt a little, but nothing like it had before. 

"My left arm was in a sling, with my hand free from the hard plaster cast and stopped right before the bend of my elbow. It ached slightly, but I knew that it would heal. 

"I turned, swung my legs over the side of the hospital bed I was sitting on and slid off. I walked to the large mirror on the wall across from my bed and looked in. 

"I hardly recognized the face that peered back at me. It looked tired, sad and drained. The sprite in the mirror wore a black uniform - a black shirt with long sleeves and black pants with short black leather boots. On top of the uniform was a gold belt and on the buckle was a green symbol; Megabyte's insignia. I looked down at myself and discovered I was wearing the same thing. 

"Just then, a binome walked into the room. I turned to face him and I frowned. I recongnized him from several minutes ago. He was the one that was going to operate on Frisket to ge the unformat command. Yeah, I knew him and I actually scowled at him; whether he noticed or not, he never let on. I never liked him and I still don't. 

"He introduced himself as Herr Doktor and he told me that because I was brought to the infirmary right away, my eyes was going to be fine; it would just take time to heal. I was greatly relieved. I would hate if my eye was that damaged and would have to wear a basic eye patch or even worse, a fake eye instead. 

"The doctor then told me that I should rest so that both my arm and eye would heal faster. What a crock! Sleep doesn't rejuvenate sprites, but I smiled and nodded to humour him. 

"He walked to a short cupboard against the back wall, unlocked it and took out a clear bottle that contained a dark liquid. He then removed a spoon from a drawer within the cupboard. Shaking the bottle to mix the settled contents, the doctor instructed me to crouch down. I did so, as he opened the bottle and poured out the foul smelling liquid. 

"He made me take two spoonfuls of the stuff; it was horrible, but he said that it would help me sleep. He was right. When he first told me I had to rest, I didn't feel tried, but by the time he had returned the bottle to the cupboard, my eye lids were starting to close by themselves. 

"I carefully climbed up on the infirmary bed and lay down. Then nothing. 

"For the next few cycles, I did a lot of resting and when my injuries had recovered enough, I was brought before Megabyte again. 

"'Ah Enzo,' he greeted me. He had rarely called me that before. 'Enzo, I take that you are recuperating nicely?' 

"I nodded. 'Yes sir.' I said. 

"Megabyte smiled. 'Excellent. I have a job for you, Enzo.' He opened a vidwindow showing a game cube in Beverly Hills sector. 'Yesterday a game dropped. As a result, quite a number of my troops were nullified or deleted by the User after being defeated in the game.' He closed the window and looked at me. 'What I want from you Enzo is you to play the games. I want you to be...' he chuckled, 'my system Guardian.' 

"My eyes must have bugged out of my head from the laugh that he gave in return. 'I will take that as a yes then.' 

"So, after that I became the defender of Mainframe. Sure it was hard at first, but Megabyte gave me some old read-me files on games that Bob had wrote a long time before. They came in handy on more than one occasion. 

"I got my own room in the Tor almost right away. I'll admit it was pretty cool. 

"One day, Herr Doktor came bursting into my room, flustering about something he had just invented and he was eager to tell someone. I guess he was desperate with he came to me first. I gave a small smile, humouring the little ascii kisser and slowly followed the bouncing binome down the hallway. 

"What he had just invented (and successfully tested) was the first of Mainframe's security drones. It was the shape of Megabyte's head minus the red... thing on his head and a single eye where the face would be. Two hands that resembled Herr Doktor's hands protruded from the bottom sides. Herr Doktor proudly told me he hand named the unit 'Megabyte Eyes' or 'MBII' for short. 

"He explained that soon every node and sprite in Mainframe would have a bar code somewhere on their person and that the drone would keep a record. Sprites would have it on their forehead, but what he 'forgot' to tell me was that the unit shaved you head to do it. As it turns out, I was one of the first Mainframers to get it done since I was working directly for the big virus himself. 

"Well, I used to have a dog named Frisket. He was my best friend after the Twin City explosion that nullified dad and all other sprites. But after my infection, Frisket wouldn't come near me and if he did, he threatened to bite me, which he had never done before. I didn't want him put down because I still loved him but I couldn't have him running free in Megaframe, so I had him kept in a kennel in Kits. For a while I would visit him, but I eventually stopped going. He wasn't my dog anymore. 

"Not too long ago, a game had dropped down into Floating Point so, charged by Megabyte with defending the system, I raced for the descending cube. 

"You know, when I was younger, I had always wanted to be a Guardian... just like Bob was but now that I have it, the job doesn't seem that glamorous at all. 

"Well, I defeated the User - showed no mercy... like I always did - didn't give him a chance to get far in the game. I can't remember exactly remember what game it was because I've played so many. But I know it didn't last long. 

"After the game cube left, I headed back to the diner to get something to eat and to keep those smart-asciied binomes in line. It took me a while to get to Baudway but I was in no rush. Where else did I have to go anyway? 

"I entered the diner in my usual way, causing the silence in Nibbles to announce my presence. It was time to show the binomes who was boss. I boldly strode up to one binome who was sitting on the counter, holding a dish of silicon chips and shaking in fear. "You," I pointed at him and said in my toughest voice "Gimme those chips!" I grabbed the dish, causing him to spin around and fall behind the counter. I dumped the chips on the floor for EU26 to clean up and leaned against the bar. He needed to do more anyway; it was my job to give it to him. 

"Suddenly, I heard a voice of a young female. 

"'Enzo?' 

"I threw the chip bowl over my shoulder and responded curtly. 'Who wants to know?' I had no idea who this was, nor did I care... though she did look very familiar. The girl stepped forward, placing her hands on her chest. 

"'It's your sister, Dot.' 

"I couldn't believe what she was trying to do. 'Listen Baby,' I said hotly. 'I don't know what you're trying to pull, but my sister's gone! Blew it in a game cube. Got everybody nullified.' Bob, herself, and in a way - me. She killed me on that day. Ruined my life. I turned away from her, hoping that she'd take a hint and leave. 

"'But wait! It is me, Enzo,' she insisted. 'You gotta believe me.' 

"She was still at it! She did look an awful lot like Dot, sounded an awful lot like her and it almost worked. Almost. But I knew better. I had to put a stop to her and her lies. 

"'Buzz off Dame. I can see you're nothing but trouble.' 

"She seemed taken aback. 'What do you mean?' she asked. 

"I could see right through her. She was being so basic! 'For starters, where's your bar code?' I asked. I took a couple of steps toward her until I stood almost behind her. 'What are ya? A convict? A drone?' I could see that she wasn't. She looked normal enough but her presence still bothered me. 

"'No.' she answered, denying that she was running away from the law or that she was a duplication. 'No!' 

"'Yeah?' I pointed over her shoulder. 'Then how come security's so interested in ya?' MBII hovered outside one the large bay windows, watching her intently. I smirked. 

"Shaking her head she said, 'I don't know,' in genuine concern about something. 'Look, at... at least tell me where I can find Bob.' 

"I couldn't believe it. This gal knew all the right buttons to push. It hurt me to bring all of this to the surface again, but I couldn't let it show on the outside. 

"'Bob?' I asked in a mocking tone. 'Bob?' I tried hard to sound like I was struggling not to laugh. I turned to the mindless binomes at my feet, attempting to hide the hurt in my voice. Trying to sound tough. 'She wants to see Bob!' 

"Laughter erupted around me. Laughter that cut deep. 

"The girl looked confused, lost - like I had so many hours ago. 

"When the laughter died down, 'Alright,' I told her. 'Bob lives with ol' man Phong down on Level 31.' A surprised look spread across her face.' I smirked. 'You better watch your step though.' I warned. 

"Time for her to leave I decided. I took a step forward and put my arm around her shoulders and pointed a finger at her. 'Here, I've got one more piece of advice for ya.' 

"I gently guided her towards the exit of Nibbles, opened the door for her and then roughly shoved her out into the parking lot. 'Stay off my turf!' I shouted at the girl and closed the door after her. The binomes laughed at the girl's figure sprawled on the cold concrete and I made no effort to stop them; she deserved it and it made me feel a little better. 

"I walked back to the bar, then looked back over my shoulder at the girl. She had stood up and was brushing herself off. A mixture of disappointment, hurt and bewilderment showed on her face. 

"I watched her walk away, towards Level 31. I turned back and ordered a shake. Around me the binomes were talking and would let out the occasional snicker. I said nothing and slowly sipped my drink. 

"I thought I had got over this; loosing my sister in the game, but apparently the way I felt, I haven't. I guess I never will. 

"That happened two minutes ago and it still bugs me a little, but I can't dwell in the past. Life is now and I have to live it. 

"'Survival of the fittest is the rule of life and I've managed to come out on top, though I feel no joy or accomplishment in it. I still feel empty like the day I lost Dot, Phong and Bob. All who I looked up to and that's when I lost my direction in life. 

"You've heard the saying 'There's no place like home'? A home should be a happy place where you're safe with your family and friends. My home is a dismal place with no originality, no light, no hope. 'No place like home', my ascii." 

He grabbed the flask off the table and took another swig. 

"I gotta go." he said after he had swallowed. "You have everything you need?" 

I nodded. 

As Enzo stood, something glistening on his cheek caught my eye. He quickly wiped it away and it was then that I realized it was a tear. I was about to ask if there was anything I could do, but I stopped because I knew there wasn't. 

I watched in silence as he walked out of the room. I sat there for several nanos thinking over the tale I had just heard. I couldn't imagine the emotional anguish he had endured with the loss of his family and friends. I finally collected my things together and exited the room. The hall was dark with two single bulbs flickering at either end of the corridor. There was no one in sight. 

On my way outside, I passed a mirror and I took a quick glance at my reflection. In the dim light, the only clearly visible feature of my face was the green pulsing veins that framed my head. I smiled and then walked out into the fresh air. It was night now and a small breeze was blowing. 

I grabbed a bus and put on my headphones to listen to Enzo's tape again. He had been through so much and he had a severally scarred soul for such a young sprite. I wondered what would have been if things had happened differently, but there is no way of knowing. Now he was on his way to his home system and back into his heart of darkness. 


End file.
